Relic
Relics are items that are achieved after getting a record time in Time Trial mode below a certain time. They first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. There are 3 types of relics: #Sapphire Relics #Gold Relics #Platinum Relics Sapphire Relics are the easiest to obtain and have the longest time to obtain them. After this comes the Gold Relics which are neither easy nor difficult to get, and finally the Platinum Relics which are the hardest to obtain and have the shortest time to obtain them. Better relics are awarded when the player complete a certain course in a better time, by beating the record set by the CPU. Although only the easiest time appears on screen, you do not have to have the Sapphire Relic to obtain the Gold Relics (except for Crash Bash). The same applies for the Platinum Relic with the Sapphire and Gold Relics. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' (Gold and Platinum Relics only) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (beta version only) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Gold Relic.png|A Gold Relic from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Platinum Relic.png|A Platinum Relic from Warped. Key-0.png|A Sapphire Relic from CTR. Key-1.png|A Gold Relic from CTR. Key-2.png|A Platinum Relic from CTR. Crash Bash Gold Relic.png|A Gold Relic from Crash Bash. Crash Bash Platinum Relic.png|A Platinum Relic from Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Gold Relic.png|A Gold Relic from The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Platinum Relic.png|A Platinum Relic from The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Nitro Kart Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic from Crash Nitro Kart. Sapphire Relic Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Sapphire Relic from CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Gold Relic.png|A Gold Relic from CNK. Gold Relic Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Gold Relic from CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Platinum Relic.png|A Platinum Relic from CNK. Platinum Relic Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Platinum Relic from CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Sapphire Relic.png|Sapphire Relic sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Gold Relic.png|Gold Relic sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Platinum Relic.png|Platinum Relic sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Twinsanity Relic Icon.png|Cut relic icon in Crash Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Gold Relic.png|A Gold Relic from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Platinum Relic.png|A Platinum Relic from the N. Sane Trilogy. Relic-sapphire.png|An icon of the Sapphire Relic from the N. Sane Trilogy Relic-golden.png|An icon of the Gold Relic from the N. Sane Trilogy Relic-platinum.png|An icon of the Platinum Relic from the N. Sane Trilogy Hieroglyphs_1_sticker.png|Ankh sticker Trivia *The Sapphire Relics were originally going to be Silver Relics in early versions of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Due to the confusion of Silver looking similar to Platinum, it was changed to Bronze, but it eventually ended up as Sapphire. *In Crash Bandicoot: Warped (as well as the later platform games and the remaster of Crash 2), a good tactic is to hold off on the Time Trials until you get the Crash Dash power, which makes getting the relics much easier. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, Time Trials and relics are fully implemented into the remakes of the first two games, save for Relic-locked levels and the Gem obtainable by collecting every Gold Relic or higher. However, the criteria for retrieving two hidden Gems from Hang Eight and Plant Food remain the same, independent of the Time Trials. *In Crash Bash, there are only two types of relics: Gold and Platinum. However, Gold Relics have a green jewel in them instead of red, and platinum relics look like Sapphire Relics. Also, in Crash Bash, relics are not obtained in a time trial mode, but rather in relic challenges. *The Platinum times in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped are not displayed until after beating Cortex. *The relics resemble the ankh, an ancient Egyptian symbol of life that can also be seen on the moving platforms in the Egyptian levels of Warped. Visual changes made in N. Sane Trilogy bring them closer in terms of appearance. *Relics were going to be used in Twinsanity, but they were cut. *Relics were called "Trophies" in the Japanese version, but the name is reverted to "Relics" in the N. Sane Trilogy. *According to Oxide and Velo, their full name is "Time Relics." See Also es:Reliquia fr:Relique it:Reliquia ru:Реликт Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Items